vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Referat af Sæson 2, Afsnit 3 – Ræsvælg og Nidhug
17./18. august 2027 Flokken Nidhug er indkaldt til møde i det nyoprettede Babelsrådet den 18./19. august, men beslutter lige at mødes først. De mødes derfor på Leningrad Bar natten før. Liam er hos Pinél i Moskva, hvor han har været stort set siden han diableriserede Malakai, Gry ved gruppen ikke med sikkerhed hvor befinder sig, men der gættes på, at hun nok også er sammen med Pinél… Det er ikke alle medlemmerne af gruppen der har set så meget til hinanden det sidste lange stykke tid, så der hookes lidt op. Abdul fortæller ikke så meget om hvad han har fået tiden til at gå med sydpå. Artem og Jimmy har tilsyneladende ikke oplevet så meget, men Aksel fortæller. Aksel fortæller lidt om hvad han har lavet i København og hvad han har fundet ud af. Ikke særlig overraskende, har han først og fremmest fokuseret på at finde ud af mere om Pinél og Rose. Han fortæller at Rose studerede hos Pinél på Københavns Universitet i slutningen af 1600-tallet. Hun kom til ham og tog aldrig på besøg hos sin familie, og der var tilsyneladende generelt aldrig nogen kontakt der. Aksel mener, at det kan have noget at gøre med misbrug af Rose i familien. Rose og Pinél blev elskere, og Pinél favnede Rose. I 1920, da Fyrst Sigismund af Søborg blev fyrste i København, overlod Pinél sin primogenpost til Rose. Efterfølgende har de to ikke været tætte. Det sidste Aksel har fundet ud af om Rose, var at hun faldt i sin mærkværdige søvn på samme tidspunkt som atombomben sprang over Hiroshima i 1945. Jimmy mener dette kan forklares ved, at Rose nok har været på et eller andet astralplan, da der pludselig blev meget crowded med alle de svært døde japanere der skulle forbi. Det har muligvis fanget en del af Roses sjæl. Ud fra alt dette konkluderer Aksel, at Pinél er en ond, manipulerende og kvindemisbrugende psykopat. 18./19. august 2027 Klokken 22:00 er der møde i Babelsrådet. Rådet består af to cirkler. I indercirklen sidder nogle meget fine vampyrer – Dekan af Ordo Obscura, Pinél, Ærkebiskop Yaltabaoth, Abdul, Ductus for Nidhug, Lektor i Ordo Obscura, Karthas de Karthago, Karnifex Ilya Ivanov, Dominion i Den Sorte Hånd, Ivan Novokov og Kardinal Vladimir Brego. I ydercirklen sidder resten af Nidhug, Templar Johnny Walker, Templar og Biskop af Krakow Pronoia, assistent til Pinél, Daniel Pagh-Cederholm og resten af Karthas' flok, Enigma Lamia. Mødet bliver åbnet af Yaltabaoth og Pinél (der er en stemning af forvirring om hvem der har den højeste status, da der både er inkvisitorer, folk fra Den Sorte Hånd, biskopper, ærkebiskopper, templarer og andet godtfolk). Rådets formål er at finde ud af hvad der foregår med alt dette omkring Babels Fald og de dertil beslægtede historier om den måske snarligt genopstandne Malkav… Jimmy fremlægger - i Liams fravær – Nidhugs konklusioner i forhold til Babels Fald. Pinél mener der er fire store spørgsmål: 1. Hvad og hvor er 1000-årstemplet? 2. Hvad fortæller hele denne historie om Malkav? 3. Hvis blod drikker ørnen, og hvad/hvem er ørnen? 4. Hvor er Malkav? Pinél præsenterer et maleri, som får flere af de yngre malkavians til at bevæge sig på kanten af Frenzy. Maleriet stammer fra Biskoppen af Warszawa, Bethany Hughes’ samling. Biskoppen er for nylig blevet dræbt af Den Sorte Hånd, fordi hun havde snydt i et monomati om posten. Under oprydningen af biskoppens haven faldt man over maleriet. Maleriet forestiller en ung kvinde i hvide klæder, som står i et mørkt rum dekoreret med blomster. Ved hendes ryg står en muskuløs, ung mand. I kvindens hænder holder hun et spejl, bag hende står en lille kiste åben - hun ser tøvende ud, manden stirrer nærmest sultent på hende. Nidhug (og resten af Babelsrådet) får at vide, at det er billede 3 af 8 (det stemmer overens med del 3 af Babels Fald, som har 8 dele). Og Nidhug pålægges at anskaffe de resterende 7 malerier hurtigst muligt. Opgaven eksisterer i tre prioriterede niveauer. Enten: - Finder Nidhug alle malerier og maleren og bringer det til Babelsrådet, eller også - Finder Nidhug alle malerier og bringer dem til Babelsrådet, endelig kan - Nidhug nøjes med at aflevere affotograferinger af malerierne til Babelsrådet. Nidhug får at vide, at den lokale Toreador antitribu Johann Sauber sandsynligvis kan hjælpe. Efter den officielle del af mødet erfarer Nidhug i øvrigt at malerierne sandsynligvis ikke er mere end et år gamle gennem samtale med Yaltabaoth. Klokken 00:30 Mødes Nidhug med Sauber på hans klinik i Skt. Petersborg. Sauber genkender med det samme kunstneren – det er en malkavian, Isak Mechel, som bor i Berlin. Sauber tilbyder at hjælpe gruppen, hvis han til gengæld får Mechels pensler (Sauber er i al sin arrogance sikker på at penslerne må være toreador-artefakter, da en malkavian ellers umuligt kan skabe så fantastiske værker.) Nidhug vil nødig love måske-magiske artefakter væk (vi er jo ved at opbygge en samling!), men det lykkes at indgå en aftale, hvor Sauber til gengæld for oplysninger om Berlin og Mechel får enten penslerne, eller en lille tjeneste, der kan løses inden for Sankt Petersborg. Da Nidhug har fået de oplysninger de skal bruge, og skal til at planlægge hvordan opgaven skal gribes an, fortæller Ductus Abdul at han i øvrigt er medlem af Den Sorte Hånd, og at han var med i den gruppe, der var i Warszawa for at dræbe den forræderiske biskop. Det rejser øjenbryn over hele linjen, og tiltroen til ductus falder nok et par grader hele vejen rundt. Aksel afkræver ham et løfte om loyalitet til Nidhug, som Abdul naturligvis giver. Der tales ikke mere om sagen, men der er ingen tvivl om, at den skal tages op på et senere tidspunkt… Planen for at skaffe malerierne bliver lagt og er som følger: Hele flokken tager til Berlin. Det er ikke så svært som det lyder, fordi Berlin har lidt interne problemer, og Østberlin er stadig skrald. Herefter skal Aksel opsøge Isak forklædt som udsending fra en kunstinteresseret storvampyr, Herman McCann, baronen af Dublin, og på den måde finde ud af hvor malerierne er. Gry ankommer til Sankt Petersborg inden alle fem tager til Berlin. 19.-21. august 2027 Der køres i bil for at nå fra Rusland til Tyskland 21./22. August 2027 Flokken vågner i et hurtigt indrettet safehouse i Østberlin, og går i gang med forberedelserne Klokken 00:00 er Aksel om muligt blevet endnu grimmere ved hjælp af Artems kødsnedkeri. Han tager til Fyrsten af Berlin, Joachim Hektor IIs residens i Charlottenburg for at hilse, som det sig hør og bør. Fyrsten gennemskuer tilsyneladende intet, og giver smågnavent Aksel – i form af O’Malley, udsending fra baronen af Dublin – to nætters ophold i Berlin. Herefter kører hele Nidhug hen til Isaks galleri og haven. Aksel bryder ind, mens resten venter i bilen. Inde i bygningen finder Aksel ingen tegn på at der skulle bo en maler. Der er ingen malerier og intet malegrej – bortset fra et sæt meget fornemme pensler i en sikret montre – og der er tegn på at nogen har pakket en kuffert og er rejst med det mest nødvendige. Aksel finder en laptop i en skuffe, og tager den med, da han pludselig hører hoveddøren åbne og lukke. Han skynder sig ned til døren og ser en sort bil køre væk fra stedet. Nidhug sætter efter, men opgiver hurtigt jagten, da det er alt for farligt i fjendeland. I stedet napper Nidhug penslerne (Gry fikser noget med alarmsystemerne og alting virker fint), og kører tilbage til Safehouse, som slet ikke føles særlig safe mere, hvor de er klokken 03:00. På laptoppen finder Jimmy en mailkorrespondance mellem Isak og fyrsten af Berlin: Fyrsten har foruroligende nok fået nys om at en gruppe sabbat-vampyrer er på vej til byen for at finde Isak og tage nogle af hans malerier. Derfor beordrer fyrsten at både maler og værker gemmes af vejen, indtil faren er drevet over. Isak er skidesur, men har tydeligvis ikke noget valg. I korrespondancen skriver Isak belejligt nok adressen på det sted, hvor fyrsten sandsynligvis vil gemme malerierne hen, og fyrsten beskriver hvornår – efter næste Elysium, som Nidhug ved ligger næste nat. Ved at søge lidt på flugtbilens nummerplade, og hacke lidt rundt i databaser, lykkes det Jimmy at finde ud af at bilen er registreret til en adresse, som er associeret til Svøben af Berlin, Hannah. Hannah er selv legendarisk og hun har et crew på seks vampyrer med sig – den ene kan næsten helt sikkert se Aksel. Med andre ord: en alvorlig udfordring… Discussion commences. Hvad gør vi? 22./23. august 2027 Klokken 23:00 er alle vågnede uden at være døde, og alle jager sig fuldt mætte. Der planlægges længe hvordan sagen skal gribes an. Efter en længere diskussion ender det med en elaborate plan: Aksel skal lægge sig i et stake-out tæt ved Elysiet. Når han ser malerierne er på vej giver han besked om hvem der fragter dem og i hvilke biler. Herefter kører Aksel hurtigere end kortegen ud til et bestemt sted på ruten hvor følgende er preppet: På en bro hen over vejen er der anbragt en bil, der kan kastes ud over autoværnet af Artem, Abdul og Aksel (the A-team) så den stopper trafikken nedenunder. Bag ved dette sidder Gry i et træ med Jimmy som back-up og attention-getter. Battleplan når kortegen med malerier kommer, er at Gry stopper den forreste bils motor med sit ritual, Machine Blitz, herefter kastes en bil ud på vejen, og så skyder Gry den vampyr, Nidhug ved muligvis kan se Aksel, og så angriber og fastholder Aksel og Artem Hannah, mens Jimmy, Gry og Abdul standser resten af holdet. Herefter fragter Nidhug sig selv og malerierne til et sikkert sted i Polen inden solen står op kl. 6. En skudsikker plan… Klokken 04:00 ser Aksel kortegen bestående af en varevogn og en personbil forlade Elysiet. Han drøner foran dem. Klokken 04:45 kommer kortegen til det planlagte baghold. Den forreste bil, som er varevognen, slukkes af Gry, og bilen på broen kastes ud over, for at agere en mere permanent stopklods. Kortegevampyrerne (som formodes at være Hannahs gruppe) træder ud af bilerne. Denne gruppe består af seks vampyrer: 1. Hannah selv 2. En tremere med gode auspex-evner, som har et tyndt hvidt slør foran øjnene 3. En jakkesæts-klædt, solbrillebærende mand med en kårde og et smørret grin. 4. En svært arret, firskåren kvinde 5. En kommunist-gangrel i en lang frakke med flotte læderstøvler 6. Et bjerg af en nosferatu, som gruppen ikke ser stige ud af bilen, men som Aksel så stige ind. Gry skyder manden der kan se, men han tager ikke megen notits. Abdul farer frem og angriber de nærmeste folk, mens Artem og Aksel er lidt mere tilbageholdende. Som altid når Abdul at rense et par fjender, før de andre i gruppen overhovedet forstår hvad der foregår. Aksel prøver febrilsk at holde i hvert fald the A-team gemt alt i mens de positionerer sig og tager kampen op med dem fra Hannahs hold der løber frem. Det bliver en hård kamp. Gry sidder i sit træ og suger blod gennem luften, da det går op for hende at hendes riffel ikke er til megen nytte. Jimmy løber frem og tilkalder sig opmærksomhed, men bliver beordret væk af Hannahs Se-dreng. Det er Hannah utilfreds med, og da hun også bliver ramt hårdt af Grys blodsugning, æder hun sin egen se-dreng for at få mere blod. Efter Abduls første flænsevanvid er ved at aftage ser han rødt og går i frenzy, hvor han nedlægger endnu en fjende, manden med kården. Aksel forsøger stadig at holde folk skjult, mens Artem tager kampen op med den arrede kvinde, som er (og slår) hårdere end hun ser ud til. Længe lykkes det at holde Hannah ude af kampen, og da hendes første slag kun er en lille strejfer på første-kampvogn Jimmy (2 aggravated) ånder de fleste lettet op. Det varer dog kun indtil hun i en enkelt tur stikker først jimmy 8 aggravated (han går i gulvet på incap) og bagefter stikker sine klør solidt igennem ductus (8 ag mere!), som falder død (helt død) om på jorden. Hannah løber videre op mod Aksel og Artem, som har rigeligt i at kæmpe mod kvinden med arrene og en fyr med lange klør, men Gry stjæler i samme nu det sidste blod fra Hannah, som falder bleg om på jorden. Endelig lykkedes det også for Aksel at slå den forbandede cutter ned, og Nidhug er sejrrige! Der er dog ikke meget tid til at fejre. Der tages en hurtigt beslutning om at samle lig og udstyr sammen og smide det om til malerierne bag i lastbilen og ræse mod Polen. Der findes et safehouse i de alleryderste minutter af natten, og Nidhug sover. 23./24. August 2027 Det besluttes at opgaven må være rigeligt løst: Malerierne er i Nidhugs varetægt, og en legendarisk kamarilla-kamp-vampyr er faldet for gruppens hænder. Og ingen har lyst til at tage tilbage til Berlin, og risikere at møde hele Abwehr Berlin. Der køres tilbage til Sankt Petersborg. 24./25. august 2027 De resterende Nidhug-medlemmer mødes hos Jimmy. De beslutter sig for at de bliver nødt til at have afklaret og fordelt rollerne internt inden de mødes med Babelsrådet igen. Jimmy og Aksel ønsker begge ductusposten. Der monomateres. Jimmy vinder efter et par korte runder hvor de to kamphaner bed løs på hinanden og Aksels sidste viljestyrke blev brugt, inden Jimmy bed ham i torpor. Gry bliver derfor præst, da der ikke var nogen udfordrere. Artem, Gry og Jimmy diskuterer hvem der skal spise hvem. Gry mener hun har ret til at spise Hannah, da det faktisk egenhændig var Gry der tog hende ud. Artem bakker op, Jimmy er lidt loren. Den eneste af de andre vampyrer der er noget ved at spise, er den arrede kvinde, som Artem mener, at han har retten til (da Aksel, som faktisk slog hende ud, ikke er interesseret i diableri). Jimmy er igen lidt loren, men regner ud at det måske er smart, som helt nyslået ductus at være lidt large. Så det ender med at Gry spiser Hannah, falder til generation 9, og får en prik i fortitude, mens Artem spiser den arrede kvinde, falder til generation 9 og får en prik i potence. Herefter afrapporteres der til Babelsrådet. Nidhug får ros. Der er ikke noget at gøre ved Abuls fald – det er jo kun de stærkeste der overlever. Den komplette serie af otte malerier ser således ud: 1: En slank kvinde i løse, hvide gevandter knæler i et uudsmykket rum. For hendes fødder ligger guld og smykker, men hendes blik er vendt opad mod loftet, hvorfra der strømmer et lys. I baggrunden ses en dør, hvor dagslys strømmer ind. 2: I det samme rum som før, nu ved nattetide, står en muskuløs ung mand og plæderer sin sag for en kvinde på en simpel trone. Kvinden har et klart overjordisk lys omkring sig og er gudesmuk. Over tronen er en simpel inskription: "יהוה”. Ved foden af tronen står en lille kiste. 3: Kvinden i de hvide klæder står i et mørkt rum dekoreret med blomster og ved hendes ryg står den muskuløse unge mand. I kvindens hænder holder hun et spejl, bag hende står en lille kiste åben - hun ser tøvende ud, manden stirrer nærmest sultent på hende. 4: Kvinden står med spejlet løftet op foran ansigtet og kigger direkte i det. Manden bag hende kigger også i spejlet, mens han kysser hendes hals. I baggrunden er blomsterne visnede og sorte. 5: Manden og kvinden sidder ved nattetide på en plads. I baggrunden ses et byggeri undervejs og omkring dem står en hob af mennesker og ser nysgerrigt til. For deres fødder ligger en lille kiste åben og de holder noget lysende frem, som deres rygge skygger for. 6:Et kaotisk tableau fra den samme plads som det foregående billede. Mennesker løber omkring sig selv, skændes eller slås, mange ligger døde eller sårede. I baggrunden kan der ses flammer og røg fra den omkringliggende by. 7: Det unge par står om natten i ørkenen sammen med kvinden fra tronen. I baggrunden ses en brændende by. Kvinden fra tronen har en pil dybt begravet i brystet og ved hendes side ligger, bevidstløs og såret, en mand klædt helt i hvidt med en bue i hånden. Ved hans side ligger en kridhvid hest. Kvinden fra tronen tager sig krampagtigt til brystet, den muskuløse mand holder kærligt hendes hånd og kysser hendes hals. Begge græder dybrøde tårer, ligesom kvinden i de hvide klæder, som sidder på knæ i baggrunden med foldede hænder. 8: I en hule dybt under jorden ligger manden bevidstløs på en seng, hugget i sten. Ved hans side står kvinden med de hvide klæder og knuger hans han. Over ham ses, nærmest som et spøgelse, den kridhvide rytter på sin hest som står på hans bryst og tager sigte med buen mod hans overkrop, hvor der allerede sidder adskillige pile. Kategori:Referater